


Servant of Evil

by Aryeet7



Series: Story of Evil (Danganronpa AU) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst and Feels, Boyfriends, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Established Relationship, Execution, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Guillotine, Guilt, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Magic, Makoto is Patient, Massacre, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character Togami Byakuya, Protective Siblings, Royalty, Song: Akuno Meshitsukai|Servant of Evil, The Author Regrets Everything, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya Not Being an Asshole, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryeet7/pseuds/Aryeet7
Summary: The youngest heir of the Togami Royal Family. A Loyal Servant that came from exile. What will become of them?(Or basically the Servant of Evil AU no one asked for)Heavily inspired by Servant of Evil by Akune-P (Mothy)Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa nor Story of Evil. Those works belong to their respective owners.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack, Fukawa Toko & Kirigiri Kyoko, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Story of Evil (Danganronpa AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778179
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Servant of Evil

🌹

  
_I am your loyal servant, and you're our country's queen_

_Us, a pair of pitied twins, burdened by our destiny_

_Let hellfire consume me if that's what must be done_

_I will gladly play the part, so that you may shine my sun_

🌹

**"** Hahahahahaha"

Children laughter echoed through the empty halls of the library. Two boys were running, chasing each other, trying to catch any boy in the front. The boy in the front of was a brunette, with an ahoge and dull green eyes. He was pretty short for his age, compared to the other's boy height who was chasing him, but it was clear that his skinny body was athletic. On the other hand, the boy in the back was pretty tall, with dirty blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes, wearing glasses and royal attire. This boy was also wearing glasses, and despite his long legs, he was unable to catch up the other boy.

The two boys names are Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togami. Makoto is a son of a Nobleman, raised in a mansion near the castle. Meanwhile, Byakuya is a prince, the youngest out of 15 half siblings. His oldest brother is now the ruler of the Togami Kingdom, a flourishing kingdom under the rule of the king before. Unfortunately, the same can't be said to the now ruling king. King Chellvan, a ruthless and unforgiving ruler, who only care about his siblings and money.

The other princes and princesses are practically the same, only caring about their family and their wealth. When Chellvan became King, his first act of rule was to sealed the whole royal family inside the royal palace. There were complaints from both sides, but they accepted it with a heavy heart. This was done to protect the royal family, specifically, the youngest sibling, Byakuya, because he is the only one who actually have the mind capability and knowledge to rule a Kingdom. But alas, he was the youngest, and his brothers and sisters brought this kingdom to poverty and debt. He have no power to do anything, as he was forced to watch his own kingdom downfall, and with it, loosing the only man he ever loved.

🌹

_On the day the two of us were brought into this world_

_The bells gave their blessings to us twins, a boy and girl_

_But, for reasons that we were to young to understand_

_We were separated; I could no longer hold your hand_

🌹

The Naegi Family was accused of treason. Their sentence? Banishment. Byakuya must say goodbye to his childhood friend. With tears in his eyes, Byakuya gave him one last hug before turning and walking away. Makoto just stood there, to overwhelmed with grief and shock to let out any farewells to the young prince.

🌹

_If the whole world plots to extinguish your light_

_If they find the need to make you break and cry_

_Don't you worry, dear, I am right by your side_

_So just smile for me; it'll be alright_

🌹

A decade has passed since the departure of Makoto. Today was Byakuya's birthday. As the tradition states, the Palace's Staff should have prepared him a party, but he refused. Even if his siblings begged him, he wouldn't even come to the party anyway, so by his reasoning, they didn't have the party. But, her closest sister still gave him a present, and she won't accept a no for an answer. She said that it's a personal butler, which for Byakuya, was a simple minded plebeian. The only butler that he liked was Aloysius Pennyworth, his personal caretaker, who retired when Byakuya reached adulthood. His sister just gave him a wink and skipped away.

Byakuya was reading in the library when he was alerted by one the maids that his butler has arrived. He lazily put down his book, got up from his seat, and walked out from the library, and into his room. The maid said that this personal servant of his would meet him at his room. Byakuya grumbled that the only person who's allowed in his room was him, not even his brothers or sisters.

He gently opened the door to his room and stepped in. The man that was supposed to be his personal servant shocked him. it was a very familiar person. Byakuya's eyes widen in shock as he stood still without saying a single word to the man in front of him. He was beautiful. A brunette with an ahoge Byakuya knew all too well. Green eyes that represent the beauty of the forest. Wearing a servant clothes, kneeling on one knee, his hand in his chest, and his head down to show that he was of lower status than him. With a soft yet formal tone, the servant introduced himself, "Greetings your majesty, My name is Makoto Naegi, and I would be your new personal servant."

🌹

_I am your loyal servant and you're our_ _country's_ _queen_

_Us, a pair of pitied twins, burdened by our destiny_

_Let hellfire consume me if that's what must be done_

_I will gladly play the part, so that you may shine my sun_

🌹

This past months has been filled with joy and happiness. The used to be stoic and cold Byakuya has changed into a lovestruck teenager who can never get enough of his servant boyfriend. Yes people, it's official. Everyone in the royal palace was happy for them. The Royal Family approved of their relationship, even though it was considered forbidden. All of them were really supportive and even the same sister who set up the two, was already planning the wedding.

🌹

_While running errands in the country to the east_

_I ran into a fair maiden with a hair of deep green_

_Her smile and her voice to me was sent from up above_

_Something moved in my chest, you may even call it love_

🌹

Makoto was travelling to a nearby country when he met her. He was there because of task given to him by his lovely boyfriend. And what is that task you say? Makoto has to find his boyfriend favorite type of coffee. Civet. Honestly, Makoto doesn't like the taste of coffee at all. But his boyfriend like it, so being the nice boyfriend Makoto is, he volunteered to go get it (It's technically his job so...).

He was searching for the café where they sell the special type of beans. After making another turn, Makoto concluded that he was lost, as much as he doesn't want to admit it. he was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice a bluenette walking toward him. he crashed into her and she fell down.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. Here, let me help you." Makoto lend his hand to help her get up. The girl took his hand looked into his eyes. She have a very cheerful spark in her eyes.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't see you there, maybe if you are a bit taller I could see you next time."

"HEY!" a little blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Haha, just kidding. Anyway, my name is Sayaka Maizono, but you can call me Sayaka!"

"Uh, hey Sayaka. My name is um, Makoto Naegi, and you can call me whatever you want."

"Makoto? Hmm, okay. By the way, were you looking for something? I see that you're holding a map, so I'm guessing your new here? I know almost everyone here and I don't really recognize you."

Makoto chuckled. "What are you? Some kind of a physic? But yeah, you're right. I'm from the kingdom next door, and uh, yeah, I am lost." He scratched the back of his head as he was too embarassed to look at Sayaka.

"Ah, I see! A foreigner huh? So what are you looking for?"

"This café where-" he pointed at the location of the place in the map when he was cut short by Sayaka.

"OH THAT ONE. I KNOW THAT PLACE. IT'S THE CAFÉ WHO SELLS THAT SPECIAL TYPE OF COFFEE RIGHT?!"

"Y-yes."

"COME ON! I'LL TAKE YOU THERE!"

"Wai- Wha- AAAAAHHHHH."

Makoto screamed as his hand was yanked by Sayaka and he was dragged to the café. 'The girl is pretty strong.' He thought.

Makoto finally retrieved the coffee bean and spend the rest of the day with Sayaka. And time went by and before they realize it, it was time for Makoto to go back to his kingdom. As a parting gift, she gave Makoto a golden heart shaped locket. He promised that he will never loose this precious gift and gave her a kiss in the cheek.

🌹

_But we know all good things, must come to an end_

_It is my queen's orders the girl must repent_

_I will grant your wishes, If that's all I live for_

_So then tell me, my sun, just what caused this rains to pour?_

🌹

"Byakuya please... I'm begging you. Please don't send me to fight in the war. You know it's just an excuse for murdering innocent people. Please... don't make me a murderer..."

"Makoto, i don't wan't to do this as much as you do... but, I must to obey brother's commands. You know the consequences if you ticked him off."

"I know but please... Byakuya..."

"Enough Makoto. I am not having this conversation with you. You're going and that's final!" Byakuya stormed off angrily.

Unbeknownst to Makoto, Byakuya was hiding tears that were threatening to spill from his cold, dead eyes.

🌹

War has broken out between the two kingdoms. The Togami Kingdom and the Kirigiri Kingdom. By the King's orders, every man in the kingdom must fight for their country, whether they are willing to battle or not. Of course, every man except for the king and his family. Makoto was unfortunately, a servant. A personal servant to a royal prince yes, but a servant nonetheless, and they have to fight to protect the king and his riches. Not for the kingdoms, as everyone in the palace and outside of it knows, that the king is a ruthless leader with no love for his people, and the rest of the royal family are snobbish spoiled brats. Taking the people's money for their own personal desires, the real enemy of the land was the landlords themselves.

But now, all that Makoto can think about is surviving this massacres. Houses were burning and dead bodies, laying around with wounds of any kind were surrounding him. He turned his eyes to them for a millisecond , and what he saw scarred him for life. Men, women, and children laying lifelessly; dead bodies piling up between the ruins of the kingdoms. Everyone was screaming, trying to save themselves from the enemy that was attacking a defenseless town. And there Makoto was, fighting for the country who was massacring all this innocent villagers.

As he was chasing another random victim that would soon meet his end, Makoto spotted a blue-haired lady, protecting a crying little child inside a burning building. He recognized this woman, as she was the same woman who gave him the locket, which he never took off since their first encounter. It was Sayaka.

Knowing that his fragile and delicate heart cannot take anymore heartbreak, he quickly ran up to them and carried them out, right in time as block of burning wood fell into the spot where they were hiding. Sayaka understandably, tried to fight him off, and even tried to bite his arm, (Makoto was thankful that he was wearing armor). After a couple of minutes of struggling, the woman finally gave up an opted to hold the frightened child closer. She looked at him with such a hateful glare, Makoto was sure he would've jumped out of his armor and flee, but because he was in battle, he cannot risk it.

The woman eyes, are staring so intensely, he was sure that it would popped out. But then, her blue irises widen, a wave of realization hit her. There was only one man who could have that dull green eyes, filled with sorrow and guilt. It was Makoto's.

Makoto laid her down gently and she stood up, cradling the poor child and studying the other man nervous glances. He tried to look away, but she snatched his wrist and forced him to look at her. A couple of minutes have passed, and a moment of silence that none of them dared to break was in between them. The genocide of the townsfolk were ignored, as the tension keep rising.

Finally, Sayaka broke the silence. She sighed and smiled sadly. She closed her eyes and said her final words, "I never wanted this to be our last meeting Makoto Naegi, but I guess, this is the last goodbye from me." She opened her eyes and continued smiling when a sword stabbed her from behind, and it went all the way to the front. Makoto could see the life draining from her eyes as she fell limp in his hands. The shaking and crying child now forgotten, but alive.

🌹

_I am your loyal servant and you're our country's queen_

_Us, a pair of cursed twins, bound to bloody destiny_

_Your highness, brioche will accompany your tea_

_And you clapped your hands with glee, so innocent and sweet_

🌹

"Makoto. I'm sorry."

Byakuya was sitting on one of the dining chairs that was set in his private balcony, overseeing the beautiful palace gardens. He requested that he would have his meals privately in his safe chambers, as he was too shy and maybe a little lazy to have any social interactions with... anyone really. So his request was granted.

It was tea time, and Makoto was setting up the table for the young prince when he heard him spoke. He turned his head to look at the taller man, but he had tore his gaze away from the brunette. Makoto sighed and stood up to read the menu.

Byakuya stayed silent the whole time.

When Makoto was done and had served the afternoon tea and the other pastries, he slowly turned around to leave the blonde man to enjoy the taste of the food and a story from a book that he picked. But before he can do that, he felt a hand wrapped around his wrist that forced him to rotate his body to face the blue eyed majesty. The moment he faced him, his lips immediately met Byakuya's. It was cold and chapped, but Makoto won't trade ths feeling for the lord. They shared a long and passionate kiss. Unfortunately, humans still need oxygen. when they parted, they were panting for air. Byakuya look straight into his eyes. At first, it was tense, but soon, it was filled with tenderness. This reminded Makoto of Sayaka's cheerful blue orbs.

"Do you forgive me?"

Makoto gave him a true smile and gently nod his head. Seeing this, Byakuya returned the gesture with a small kiss on the tip of Makoto's nose. He leaned down to the smaller boy's ear and whispered a small "Thank you." and started to nibble his ear.

Makoto closed his eyes, enjoying the company of his lover and the touch of lips. Yet without realizing it, he was tightly holding the golden heart shape locket inside his pocket.

🌹

_It appears that soon this country will meet it's fate_

_Torn to pieces by it's people crumbled under their hate_

_The masses claims that justice will be brought on us today_

_But I won't see it through, they will not get their way._

🌹

A revolution has started to overthrow the royal family. The revolution was led by the last Kirigiri, Princess Kyoko and with the help of an assassin known as Genocider Syo (well Genocide Jack if you play the english localizations), a purple haired murderess with split personalities. Together, the two girls led the revolution against the anarchy and won the battle. The two of them stormed the castle, finding it in an empty state, as the servant had quickly fled the palace when they first heard the riot from the courtyard.

In one memorable moment, thousand of dirty and angry peasants had infiltrated the castle, trying to find the family that caused them to suffer. After searching for hours, the royal family was found. They were hiding in the palace's dungeon, which was ironic considering the fact that the hid themselves in a place of misery and torture. They were arrested, tried, and was sentence to death by the guillotine.

Yet, one of the royal family managed to escape. And in his place, was a short brunette with messy hair and dull green eyes.

🌹

_Listen now my dear, give your clothing to me_

_You and I will switch and away you must flee_

_You will be okay, we are twins, don't you see?_

_They won't know, now dear, don't look back and just leave_

🌹

_I am only the double, the true queen runs free_

_Us, a pair of broken twins, damned by cruel destiny_

_If the devil's your lord, as the masses curse your name_

_Then, I'm a demon too, for our blood is one in the same_

🌹

They said that if person has accepted his/her inevitable death, they would welcome death with open arms, and embraced it like meeting an old friend. That was how Makoto felt when e was locked away, again, in the dungeons. The smell was horrible, and it was incredibly filthy, but it was a dungeon after all. Yet, the brunette man could care less about the smell or the filth, as he was imagining how Byakuya had escaped and had ran to a safer place, far, far, away from this hell. He thanked the moon, the sun, and the stars, that no one knows how Byakuya looked like (excluding the royal family and the palace staff). No one has seen him outside from the castle since he was a child, and none of the brothers or sisters asked why was Makoto here, with them, trapped in a prison, waiting for his eternal doom. They only gave him a sad look, some of them look like they're grieving for him already. He didn't say anything, simply watching them and giving them a look of sorrow as they were dragged to separate cells next to his own.

Makoto smiled as the time of the executions was announced. Apparently, the first one to die from the 15 royal siblings was the youngest, that means, Byakuya was supposed to die first. Fortunately, Byakuya was not in any way close to this nightmare. But Makoto can't help himself to hope, to see his beautiful smooth skin, to be able to touch it again. To see his beautiful cobalt blue eyes, that reflects the snowy mountains of the north, that were hidden by his thick but small glasses. Makoto wanted to trail his fingers down his silky gold hair. He craved to feel the taste of his lips, craved to touch he's slim and tall figure, begging to see his gorgeus face once more. But it's too late.

🌹

_Long ago there was a kingdom ruled by a queen_

_At the time the two of us were barely age fourteen_

_A 'Daughter of Evil' doomed the kingdom from within_

_But the stories lie for she, was my precious little twin_

🌹

Makoto calmly walked into the crowd filled courtyard, the guillotine was set in the middle. He didn't even glances at the crowd, choosing to focused his mind to the device that would surely kill him in a couple of blows. The blade hanged high, the shining metal shining as the last drop of sunlight shone above it.

Right at three o'clock, the same time as afternoon tea, the bells will ring, signalling the start and end of the execution.

When Makoto scanned the crowd for the first and last time, someone caught his eye. Well, at least his last dying wish was granted by fate.

🌹

_If the whole world plots to_ _extinguish_ _your light_  
_(Finally the bells are announcing the time)_

_If the find the need to make you break and cry_  
_(I can feel my heart break with each passing chime)_

_Don't you worry, dear, I am right by your side_  
_(With your eyes averted, you look to the sky)_

_So just smile for me, it'll be alright_  
_(And the blade whistles down as you call out my line)_

🌹Oh my, It's tea time🌹

  
_I am your loyal servant and you're my precious queen_

_Us, a pair of pitied twins, burdened by our destiny_

_Let hellfire consume me if that's what must be done_

_I have gladly played my part, so that you may shine my sun..._

🌹

  
Tears spilling from his eyes, Byakuya fell into his knees. He cannot see the gruesome scene in front of him. but, he must not attrach any attention to himself. He ran to the crowd behind him, puching anyone who stands on his way and leaving a trail of tears behind. There was only one memory that stucked with him that dreadful day. The last smile that his lover gave him, before his head fell into a basket.

🌹

_If the day comes that we are reborn once again,_

_It'd be nice to play with you, so I'll wait for you till then_

🌹

And with that, fate ended the story by giving the two star-crossed lover a blessing and a curse. They were blessed to meet each other in the next life. For the curse, they would be reborned, in a world destined to fall into despair, only to be build once again, by the power of love and hope.

**THE** **END**

**Author's Note:**

> I am well aware of the major plot holes that a lot of you might questioned, but I am a lazy asshole so I'll never gonna resolve nor fix them. 
> 
> Some parts would be more thoroughly explained in the prequel of this fic: Prince of Evil. 
> 
> Anyway if you took a closer look at the tags, i mentioned that Leon was one of the characters in the fic, but if you try to find it in the fic itself, i did not mention his name once. 
> 
> So, where is he you may ask? Well in the canon, Sayaka was stabbed, and the same thing happened here. Guess who actually stabbed her ;) 
> 
> (P. S. It's obviously not Makoto, his upstanding moral and joyful heart is too kind for that)


End file.
